The present invention relates to forms or molds of the type suitable for the pouring of concrete or other building materials. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in certain portions or sections of forms or molds, namely to improvements in those sections which can constitute the means for joining two or more panels preparatory to the pouring of mutually inclined walls, such as two upright walls which define an upright corner.
It is already known to define the corner between two upright concrete walls by two mutually inclined panels which are connectable with additional panels to constitute therewith the inner part of a complete form defining a cavity for the pouring of concrete. Reference may be had to commonly owned German Auslegeschrift No. 21 19 362 which discloses and shows several hollow form sections each having a substantially L-shaped cross-sectional outline. The outer side of each form section is to be contacted by the building material and the side faces of each section can be provided with means for coupling it to additional panels whose outer sides are to be contacted by the building material. The form sections which are disclosed in this German publication are quite satisfactory for the formation of the corner between two mutually inclined walls consisting of concrete or the like. Such form sections can be joined end-to-end to ensure that they can be used in forms or molds for the pouring of tall or relatively low walls and, for this purpose, their ends are equipped with complementary fastening devices in the form of pins and sockets or the like. However, the just described form sections are not suitable for the erection of three mutually inclined walls such as two upright walls which define a vertical corner and a ceiling which overlies the upper end of the corner. It is then necessary to provide a specially designed extra panel which is assembled with an L-shaped frame section of the type disclosed in the German publication so as to close the space between the upper ends of the component parts of the L-shaped section. Moreover, the L-shaped sections must be reinforced by rather complex stiffening devices in order to ensure that they can withstand the stresses which develop when the form is in actual use, i.e., when the outer sides of the panels forming part of the L-shaped sections are contacted by concrete or another building material.
German Utility Model No. 73 08 620 discloses an apparatus which constitutes a form for the pouring of U-shaped concrete structures of desired size, especially of structures which can be used as parts of light conducting ducts and can be produced at the site of erection of a building or the like. The apparatus employs two U-shaped components of variable length and/or height. The inner and outer sides of the two components can be lined with panels which come into direct contact with poured concrete. This apparatus is not suited for the pouring of three mutually inclined concrete walls or the like but only for the pouring of material which is to form two parallel walls and a third wall connecting the two parallel walls to one another.